Liliana Mumy and Morgan York
Liliana Berry Davis Mumy (born April 16, 1994) is an American former child actress and ongoing voice actress. Between 2002 and 2006, Mumy appeared as Jessica Baker in the two Cheaper by the Dozen movies, Lucy Miller in two films of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Santa_Clause_(film_series) The Santa Clause trilogy] and performed the voice of Mertle Edmonds in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch_(franchise) Lilo & Stitch franchise] and Morgan Elizabeth York (born January 18, 1993) is an American former child actress best known for her roles as Kim Baker in the film Cheaper by the Dozen, and as Sarah in the Hannah Montana series. Personal life Mumy was born in San Marcos, California, the daughter of Eileen Joy (née Davis), a childbirth educator, and former child star Bill Mumy. She is the sister of former child actor Seth Mumy. She graduated from Laurel Hall School in North Hollywood, California and attended Campbell Hall School. She left there and graduated from Notre Dame High School in Sherman Oaks, California in 2012. She is a fan of the Pittsburgh Penguins and the Los Angeles Lakers, and York grew up in Los Angeles, California. She chose to stop acting in 2010 at the end of her run in the Hannah Montana series. On her blog, she stated "the older I got, and the more I felt like writing was my true calling." She graduated with a self-designed degree in "Writing Fiction: Listening, Absorbing, and Creating" at University of Redlands in 2015. In 2012, she wrote a blog post saying that she was intended to pursue a career as a young adult novelist. She is the older sister of Wendy York and Thomas York. Career Mumy has appeared in several motion pictures. Her most notable film appearances are in Cheaper by the Dozen, Cheaper by the Dozen 2, The Santa Clause 2, as well as The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. In 2002, Mumy played Audrey Fremont, the daughter of her father Bill's character Anthony, in a sequel to the classic The Twilight Zone episode "It's a Good Life" called "It's Still a Good Life". Mumy provided the voice of Mertle Edmonds (Lilo Pelekai's rival) in Stitch! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and Leroy & Stitch, and voicing a character with a smaller role on American Dragon: Jake Long as Haley's rival at school. She is also the voice of Twinkle on Higglytown Heroes and the voice of Human Kimberly on Nickelodeon's Catscratch. Lesser roles included TV appearances playing Rachael/Rachel in six episodes on My Wife and Kids from 2002-2004 as well as young Donna on That '70s Show and guest starring in Scrubs as a girl at her birthday party (whose face J.D. daydreams of shoving into her cake). She also voiced Panini in the cartoon Chowder, airing on Cartoon Network and played Lula in The Cleaner in 2008. She also voiced a feisty, fashionable, pink-loving, golden retriever puppy named Rosebud in the Disney movies Snow Buddies, Space Buddies, and Santa Buddies. In June 2012, Mumy started voice work as 'Beth' in Bravest Warriors, an animated series created by Pendleton Ward, produced by Frederator Studios for their channel, Cartoon Hangover, a premium content partner of YouTube. Mumy also provided the voice of Roxy on Nickelodeon's Winx Club and Leni Loud on Nickelodeon's The Loud House. Her first major film role was in 2003 at age 10 when she was given the part of Kim Baker in the box-office hit Cheaper by the Dozen. For their performance York and her cast-mates won the Young Artist Award for "Best Young Ensemble in a Feature Film". In 2004, she filmed The Pacifier. Her portrayal of younger daughter Lulu Plummer was well received. In the summer of 2005, York headed back to Toronto to film Cheaper by the Dozen 2. From 2006 to 2010, York appeared in eleven episodes of the Disney series Hannah Montana. York stopped acting in 2010 after Hannah Montana's fourth season had finished production. She stated she would not return to acting in the future. Filmography and Television References #'^' Bill Mumy Biography, filmreference.com; accessed June 14, 2017. #'^' "Bravest Warriors — Liliana Mumy, John Omohundro, & Thomas..." Bravest Warriors. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_York#cite_ref-IMDB_Morgan_York_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_York#cite_ref-IMDB_Morgan_York_1-1 ''b] "Morgan York". IMDB. Retrieved 26 January 2016. #'^' Macke, Johnnie (23 November 2016). "Here's Where The 'Cheaper By the Dozen' Kids Are Now". People's Choice. Retrieved 4 July 2017. #'^' Rees, Alex (20 April 2015). "Here Are All 12 "Cheaper by the Dozen" Kids Grown Up". Cosmopolitan. Retrieved 3 July 2017. #'^' Whyte, Jason (26 June 2005). "Morgan York, Actress: Profile Interview Series Vol. #11". eFilmCritic. Retrieved 3 July 2017. ...many thought that your work was the best thing in the movie. #'^' Liberty, Lady (7 March 2005). "Little comedy in The Pacifier". EnterStageRight. Retrieved 4 July 2017. The one bright spot in the movie is the performance of Morgan York. #'^' Khoo, Isabelle (29 September 2015). "'Cheaper By The Dozen' Cast Is All Grown Up!". The Huffington Post Canada. Retrieved 4 July 2017. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_York#cite_ref-York_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_York#cite_ref-York_7-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_York#cite_ref-York_7-2 c] York, Morgan (1 July 2012). "Why I Stopped Acting". Morgan York Writes (blog). Retrieved 2 July 2017. #'^' "DiversifYA: Morgan York - DiversifYA". Diversifya.com. Retrieved 25 August 2018. External links *Official website https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Q241591#P856 *Morgan York on IMDb *EFilmCritic interview (June 26, 2005) *Liliana Mumy on IMDb Gallery ''Main article: Liliana Mumy and Morgan York/Gallery '' Category:1994 births Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Style Category:Female Heroes Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Notre Dame High School (Sherman Oaks, California) alumni Category:People from San Marcos, California Category:1993 births Category:Actresses from Burbank, California Category:American women writers Category:University of Redlands alumni Category:Writers from California